Titan rising and falling
by Nekorian boy
Summary: The titans have saved a boy about their age and has seen his prowess in combat, and his abilities, and are concidering him for the position of a titan, few things deter him from a goal, even fewer things can stop him period, Robin belives him to be a canidate for becoming evil the other dont belive him, but Sebastian keeps falling farther and farther... RATED M FOR LEMON BLOOD/gore
1. The beginning

Titans Savior or destruction?

_**I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, nor do I enjoy not actually being in Teen titans…. I wish I was… *Sigh***_

Few people understand me, and the ones that do have tried to either recruit me, or kill me, the H.I.V.E. Already have tried to recruit me, and when I refused, they attacked, they failed though, now I turn to the only people who can help me, the Teen Titans.

Running through the massive canyon was the last thing I planned to do, much less doing it while being chased by three of the H.I.V.E. Students sent after me

"Get back here you snot!" The little computer whiz Shouted as he flew after me, several appendages of his hovercraft firing off energy shots at me as the other two fell behind, left in the dust, only to return on the roof of a bus. I growled as I jumped onto the side of the vehicle and started to climb up hand over hand, reaching the roof after a minute or two. I pulled myself up and stood to find myself face to face with the one they call Mammoth.

"Shit…" I said and ducked a massive punch thrown by the behemoth as I pulled out my Taser and slammed it into his chest, he laughed… Until I turned it on, arcs of blue lightning shot from the small black box into his chest, causing him to shake and jerk violently. He fell over, his hair standing on end as smoke poured from his mouth and ears, a small candle wick flame lit on the tip of one of the spikes of his charred hair. As the massive man keeled over and fell off the bus, a pink wave of energy hit the metal roof around me, causing it to corrode and collapse, I barely caught the edge of the next panel and pulled myself up. I sighed as my eyes connected with Jinx, the bad luck girl.

"You're going to regret trying to break into H.I.V.E. because now you have to deal with me." She said darkly as she swung her hand and sent a wave of energy towards my head. I ducked under it as I saw a blue laser seemingly fire out of nowhere and hit the roof of the bus, I was sent flying towards the cliff, the impact shook my bones and broke my nose after my face impacted with the rock wall.

"TITANS GO!" I heard a voice shout as five figures jumped into the canyon, landing in front of the three H.I.V.E. Students

"Your gong to regret this." Jinx said as she waved her hand and the battle started, my vision blacked out as I lost consciousness. It returned blurry and unfocused, leaving me with tunnel vision of a metallic half man half robot fighting Mammoth. My vision went black again as I fell out of reality again, waking up to see Jinx and the other two running off, leaving the five people who saved me standing there, the floating one in black floated towards me

"He's still alive, we need to get him back to the tower, I can feel his life force fading fast Robin." She said in an dark and foreboding voice as I felt hands lift me up from the hot, cracked ground. My head turned towards the person carrying me, my eyes half open only saw reddish hair and golden brown skin, my head was shifted again and I saw a boy with green skin before I blacked out again as my body finally lost the battle for consciousness.


	2. Titans Confusion

**Titans Confusion**

**I do not own any part of the teen titans, though I do wish I was in it.**

I groaned as my eyes cracked slowly, my vision blurry. I couldn't really see much of anything in the room except for the blinding light hanging over me, a soft beeping was resounding through the room, my body was numb, I couldn't feel anything except for the throbbing in my head directly behind my eyes. I could feel someone or something watching me, but I couldn't lift my head far enough to see who was there, straps restrained my head, legs, chest and arms, whoever these guys were they made a big mistake, they didn't encase my hands in energy cancelling gloves. My flesh started to dissolve as my hands turned to pure energy, I curled my fingers and squeezed against the metal cuffs, disintegrating them as soon as the tips of my middle fingers came in contact with them, I raised my hand and destroyed the clamps around my head and chest next, slowly sitting up and touching the cuffs around my ankles and I swung my legs off the table, the flesh returning as the energy slowed and vanished, I attempted to stand and my head swam from the use of my power, one of my weaknesses, I couldn't use one of my most powerful abilities for very long, but it is extremely useful to escape from a building and also very deadly if needed, though I didn't plan on killing anyone any time soon… yet.

The door slowly slid open and I quickly sidestepped into the cover of the shadows, watching the seemingly green young man step into the room and stare at my holding bed and piles of ashes that used to be my cuffs. He quickly pulled out a communicator and opened it, the face of an actually human appeared on the screen "Uh Robin…. He escaped…" The man said in a light and boyish voice. I slowly tried to slip out of the room unnoticed "Maybe not." The green man said and pocketed the disc communicator and spun, yelling and diving at me.

I grunted softly and shoved him away, the augments in my arms increasing the power of my push, slamming him into the wall, I watched him slump to the ground unconscious with a sick satisfaction before I walked out of the room and looked around, frowning as I saw that most of the corridor was dark, using my second power to will a flashlight into existence, flicking it on.

"Nice trick." The purple cloaked woman said as she was lit up by the flashlight, floating forward as she glared at me "Now, where's Beast Boy?" She snapped as she raised her hands, black energies covering my arms and lifting me up, slamming me into a wall as the door opened and the green man named Beast Boy stumbled out, holding his head

"Raven, let him down, he's not a threat." A new voice said as I was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, I raised my head to see the apparent commander leveling a staff in my direction, I slowly stood as I glared at him as two more people walked in, well one floated in, the other looked like a walking futuristic Frankenstein, part human, part machine, the other, a female, she was absolutely stunning, her face framed by red hair, her green eyes clear and innocent, was she young? No, she seemed not of this Earth at all, the way she looked at me, at her friends, with open admiration to them, with unabated confusion towards me. I shook my head, I must stay on task… escape, maybe a little mutilation to the leader…. But… No I couldn't, I could never hurt anyone close to her, until I knew what she was like at least


End file.
